As They Grow
by Melody05
Summary: "C'est dans l'inconfort qu'on grandit" - Benjamin Disraeli. Semaine de l'enfance des mages. Label SPPS.
1. Envol (Micki Chickentiger)

**Une revenante ? Possible. Avec une niveau des plus navrants et une panne d'inspiration considérable. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les valeureux lecteurs qui s'aventureraient ici. Je tenais juste à participer à cette week parce que SPPS powa.**

**Semaine de l'enfance des mages (20-27 octobre)**

**Thème 1 : Envol**

**Personnages : Micky Chickentiger ( personnage ultra secondaire je vous l'accorde) et Bii (l'oiseau qui l'accompagne et qui peut parler)**

**Genre : Hurt/Confort**

**Rating : K**

* * *

**Envol **

« Dis Maman, tu crois que Papa peut voler dans le ciel ? »

Elle n'avait jamais répondu – perdue dans l'océan de chagrin, noyée dans ses larmes de désespoir.

* * *

« Micky, il faut que tu arrête de te battre sans arrêt avec tes camarades.

\- Mais ils se sont moqués de moi Maman. Ils ont dit que j'étais folle parce que je parlais avec les oiseaux. »

Depuis la disparition précipitée de son père, Micky avait cherché à trouver la réponse à sa question seule. Parce qu'elle savait que sa mère ne le ferait pas, parce qu'elle savait que de toute façon, elle était la seule à pouvoir y répondre. La réponse se trouvait au fond de son cœur.

Alors depuis ce jour, elle avait trouvé des amis en la présence des oiseaux. Parce que les oiseaux pouvaient voler, qu'ils pouvaient avec leur plumage élégant aller chatouiller les nuages et caresser le visage aimant de son défunt père.

Parce que les oiseaux étaient libres, alors que ses ailes à elle étaient brisées.

« Tu sais Micky, je crois que ton père serait fier de toi. Il se battait toujours pour défendre ses valeurs, et je l'admirais pour ça. Je suis fière de toi moi aussi. Une vraie petite battante, tu seras forte et libre comme l'air. »

* * *

« Maman ! Papa ! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai décidé d'intégrer la guilde Fairy Tail avec Bii. J'ai déjà trouvé mes futurs coéquipiers, et je suis sure qu'on va tout déchirer là bas ! Je vais leur mettre une raclée à tous et ils verront à quel point je suis forte...grâce à vous. »

La jeune femme à la tenue de tigresse déposa avec délicatesse un bouquet de fleurs entre la tombe de ses deux parents avant de se lever et d'inspirer longuement l'air frais du matin. Le vent soufflait fort et les feuilles virevoltaient sous sa force incommensurable.

Les oiseaux se débattaient pour pouvoir avancer dans le courant de l'air, et même si la bataille paraissait vaine, ils n'abandonnaient jamais.

Ils avaient réussi à prendre leur envol et n'allaient plus rien lâcher.

Micky avait perdu ses deux parents alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle avait toujours cru que les oiseaux seraient alors la seule connexion qu'elle pourrait à jamais garder avec eux, le seul lien qui pourrait la relier à sa bien aimée famille.

Douce naïveté enfantine – immense force mature ?

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis Bii ? On se battra.

\- Oui! On volera ! »

Le plumage du petit oiseau s'embrasa et il s'envola, traçant dans son sillon enflammé l'emblème de leur nouvelle famille.

Fairy Tail, c'était parfait pour eux. Parce qu'après tout, toutes les fées volaient non ?

* * *

**Rien à ajouter tellement c'est minable. *meurs***


	2. Cicatrice (Gajeel)

**Thème 2 : Cicatrice**

**Personnages : Gajeel, Levy, Metalicana, Lily**

**Genre : Family ?**

**Rating : K+**

**Merci à Bymeha pour le choix du personnage qui m'a permis de me poser une question. D'où viennent les cicatrices de Gajeel? La réponse est de moi c'est donc purement inventé, au cas où certaines se poseraient la question. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Merci à Mirajane et Crowny pour leur review C:**

* * *

**Cicatrice**

« Dis Gajeel… »

Gajeel ne savait plus pour quelles raisons il avait accepté d'emmener cette crevette en mission avec lui et Lily, mais une chose était certaine, elle était fatigante.

La nuit venait de tomber et ils avaient établis un campement à la belle étoile – pas d'auberge à proximité. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait fait croire à la jeune femme – on était doué ou on ne l'était pas lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organisation.

« Ouais quoi ?

\- Je me demandais… »

Il faisait plutôt sombre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de discerner le visage gêné de Levy.

« Bah quoi ? Vas-y accouche, on va pas y passer la nuit.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'elle posa sa petite main froide sur sa peau. Il avisa alors un mouvement de recul qui le fit basculer en arrière. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude, alors que Lily les fixait en silence.

« C'est pas tes oignons. »

* * *

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Le jeune garçon aux yeux rouges avançait prudemment dans les profondeurs de la forêt alors que la nuit s'épaississait. Sa tenue était délabrée et partait en lambeaux tandis que la crasse empoissait son corps et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

Ses pieds étaient meurtris à cause de la course à travers les bois sans autre protection que son épiderme. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il fuyait- il ne savait même plus ce qu'il fuyait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait partir et le trouver. Fuir au loin et ne plus jamais revenir de là où il venait.

Il avait alors entendu des grognements au cœur de la forêt. Peut-être des animaux sauvages – peut-être autre chose. Les rayons de lune filtraient à travers les feuillages épais et faisaient alors danser les ténèbres tout autour de lui.

Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur. Froid peut-être, mais il ne ressentait aucune peur.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette colossale se dressa devant lui. Enveloppées de noirceur, deux prunelles perçantes le fixaient.

« Qui t'es toi ? »

Un grognement sourd lui répondit alors que la bête s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il n'avait peut-être pas peur, mais impressionné, en tout cas, il l'était. Après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant chétif qui faisait face à un monstre d'une taille des plus imposante.

Et il avait suffit d'un seul coup.

* * *

Une douleur aigue se propageait le long de son bras gauche alors qu'il émergeait de son sommeil. Il se souvint alors de la terrible puissance de la créature aux yeux perçants qui l'avait fait valser contre un arbre. Il n'avait suffit que d'un simple effleurement de sa part pour qu'il perde alors connaissance.

Se relevant avec peine, Gajeel aperçut alors les bandages ensanglantés enroulés maladroitement autour de son bras blessé.

« Pars petit. »

Instinctivement, le jeune garçon aux prunelles de sang se couvrit les oreilles. La voix de la créature ressemblait à un grincement de porte, ou d'une chaîne rouillée qui rendrait l'âme.

« Non je reste. C'est vous le grand dragon qui va m'apprendre à devenir fort ? »

Encore un grognement. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi de toute façon – c'était moins désagréable pour ses tympans en tout cas. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui dire un jour.

C'est alors avec un air fier qu'il défiait le grand dragon d'acier Métalicana de le prendre sous son ail. Défi qu'il avait relevé après maintes et maintes disputes.

* * *

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gajeel qui se redressa en portant Levy par le col arrière de sa robe.

« Eh lâche moi grosse brute !

\- Ces cicatrices crevette, c'est ma force. C'est Métalicana. »

Il la déposa délicatement à côté de Lily et elle se mit à le regarder, incrédule. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir bien compris de quoi il parlait, et il n'avait pas exactement répondu à sa question, mais une chose était sûre, cette fierté qu'il avait dans les yeux témoignait d'une grande histoire.

« Aller, on se couche, déjà que je dois me traîner un boulet, j'aimerais autant ne pas devoir le porter demain matin. »

Une énième dispute éclata alors entre eux sous le regard amusé de Lily, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tout les trois sous les étoiles.

* * *

**Alors ? Désolée, c'était un peu rapide, j'aurais surement pu faire un truc vachement développé et tout, mais j'en avais pas la force ( et surtout pas assez d'inspiration pour tout mettre en oeuvre *meurs*)**


End file.
